


Love Potion

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Fluff, Gay, Gream - Freeform, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, SapNap is third wheeling again, dreamnotfound, georgenotfound - Freeform, idk what else to add, love potion, simple kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sapnap know potion, give the potion to George. It be a love potion.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 252
Collections: anonymous





	Love Potion

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy, my writing isn't the best but I try lol. Along with that, it is 3:52 so I am sorry for errors. Also, this takes place in a village.

The three were off on a quest, a quest for some individual block. The block was so rare the group needed to prepare, but that didn't stop the three from joking around.  
"Come on, SapNap, we need a strength potion."  
"I'm working on it," SapNap laughed, putting in a rose.  
"SnapMap! I know for a fact, Strength potions don't have that flower!" George said, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.  
"It's a new recipe idiot" Sapnap knew it wasn't the original recipe; in fact, he knew exactly what type of potion it was. His mother had taught him unusual medicines when he was younger, yet he remembered only a few of them. He knew how to make ones, not in the book. And even though he had joked about being able to read enchantment, he did know-how. Resulting in younger SapNap making potions of hallucinations, love, and other ones.  
"There's a new recipe?" George tilted his head. Sapnap smirked, George would fall for that lie.  
"Yes!" SapNap said, going back to his work. George decided to focus on what SapNap was doing, but his focus was lost when a certain blond came into the room.  
"Ohh, George!" And just like George turned his head to meet the boy.  
"Ohh, Dream!" George replied. Dream had the silly paper plate on his face, George had never seen his face. It amazed SapNap how he could see through the little eye holes. SapNap had seen his face. They were hanging out one day when the paper plate had got wet and fell off.  
"What's Sap doing?" Dream asked, walking over to them.  
"Potions, it's new-" George began only to be interrupted by SapNap.  
"Try it!"  
"Why would I?" George laughed.  
"I'll get you chocolate raisins," SapNap said, earnestly.  
"Fine," George accepted the deal rather fast. George lifted the bottle to his lips and drank the small amount in the bottle till the last sip. Then he handed the empty glass to SapNap.  
"Well, bye!" SapNap said, with a smile on his face. And before walking out, he had whispered to dream, "Just watch." Dream was surprised. It wasn't a strength, and that's all he knew. Dream could tell from the feverish look on the older's face. SapNap, on the other hand, was tired of the endless flirting and hints. Both were ignored and not taking it into view. Sapnap knew Dream liked George, and George liked Dream. Yet he knew George would continue to be in denial until Dream did something, and SapNap knew he wouldn't. Dream had asked SapNap for advice almost 2 days ago. He masked boy paced around SapNaps hut, searching for an idea to confess. George had also gone to SapNap, in need of Dream's past lovers, to see if any were male. George had got defensive really fast when Sapnap asked why. And George had given himself away after the rambling of why he wanted to know. Sapnap ears quite heard that George just wanted to see if there was a chance he and Dream could date. SapNap was now far gone into the village to wait.  
George silently stared at Dream, in awe almost. George knew Dream was string back, he could feel the glare. The glare of Dream's light eyes, piercing through the eye holes.  
"I-I," George had stammered out, still remaining eye contact with the taller male.  
"Take your time," Dream said. He was worried about what SapNap had done. But trusting his best friend, he knew and hoped it wasn't anything terrible. He was deep in thought and shaken out when he felt George hug him. Dream knew George never showed affection, and the only thing going through his mind was 'this is scary.'  
And it was, George's head on the other had was fogged and clouded with feelings. He couldn't process his involuntary actions. George knew what he was feeling tho, the small clearing knew that he wanted this.  
George gave a soft sniffle, alerting Dream he was crying. And Dream was shocked, not that George was sad, he was emotionally vulnerable at that moment. And to him at the moment.  
"Hey, it's okay." Dream said, lifting George's face to look at his mask. George gave a soft smile before looking back down. George began to process the fact this might be the potion. And Dream was worried about what SapNap had done.  
"T-this is stupid," George had laughed, still crying a bit.  
"What is?" Dream said, looking at the shorter. George didn't reply for a long while. Dream couldn't tell if he was trying to get the words to say. And during the pause, George denied every word lingering in his throat. As much as he needed to accept these feelings, he could never even began. George has known Dream for almost 3 years, and the possibility of mess up the friendship was horrible. They had met when SapNap had brought Dream in. Dream was exploring for days when he strayed far from his raid village. He was starving when he had finally reached this place. Fainting at sight, hoping it was not fake.  
And it wasn't.  
George had gone to see what SapNap was doing when he saw them talking. Dream had healed rather fast, and while Sapnap was taking care, he didn't remove the mask and only lifted it up so he could give water to him.  
"George?" Dream asked, making sure George was okay.  
"I-I" George tried to repeat something. But he couldn't. George tried to get things in order. If he says it, he could blame it on the potion. And that seemed like a great plan.  
"I love you," George mumbled, and luckily Dream heard that. Dream had always joked about it, messing with his own feelings.  
"I love you too," Dream said, messing with his hair. George had calmed down a lot when those three words escaped from his lips. The hug was softer now. And the air had shifted.  
"Do you really mean that?" George heard Dream whispered. Dream was just so worried this was fake, this was all a trick from SapNap. Stupid SnapMap. Dream really hoped it wasn't.  
"Like, your not being forced?"  
George had let go, baking up a bit, getting back eye contact with the younger.  
"I mean it," George said. And this part was the most impulsive clouded thought George had ever had. That had to become a do.  
George lifted up the mask a bit more. Not too much, only a bit, so the lips were more reachable. Dream was shocked again, but when George leaned in, so did he. Their soft lips touched with such passion. It was soft. And George slowly accepts this, processing the clearing in the clouds. Dream just stands there, his internalized reaction was just, woah. They had time after they parted.  
Dream slowed lifted up his mask, all the way up before surprising the smaller with a kiss. And when they parted once more, George stared in awe again. His eyes were like crystals.  
George smiled, and Dream smiled as well.  
Bam!  
"Ya'll aren't dead!" SapNap said, bursting in. "I was waiting!"  
"For what?" Dream asked.  
"For ya'll to say you guys are dating." SapNap leans against the wall.  
"What was the potion?" George asked.  
"Not important, but it worked!"  
"So, you poisoned me!" George accused.  
"No, I was tired of you guys not confessing. So I got you to face your emotions. Bam! Win for SapNap!"  
George rolls his eyes, looking back at Dream and blushed.  
"Yes, we are dating." Dream laughed, pulling George closer.  
"Yeah, you get that win, SnapMap."

**Author's Note:**

> ik this has nothing to do with it. But someone (I forgot who) was like, people act like Dream's manhunt videos are koro-sensei tricks. And i was like, yeah.


End file.
